


люблю тебя 3333

by an9elinus



Series: триста солнц [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Possible Character Death, на самом деле здесь нет ничего научного, что такое хэппи энды и кому они нужны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/pseuds/an9elinus
Summary: Ёндже открывает глаза и пытается вспомнить, как он умер сегодня. Это случается не первую ночь, снова и снова. Столько раз, что он сбился со счёта.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Series: триста солнц [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979659
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	люблю тебя 3333

_Я на последней орбите ада —  
Здесь триста солнц, но всегда прохлада.  
И мне пока никого не надо,  
Пока не надо. Пока…_  
Джейн, Скитания в Аду

**38 дней без происшествий**

Ёндже открывает глаза и пытается вспомнить, как он умер сегодня. Это случается не первую ночь, снова и снова. Столько раз, что он сбился со счёта. Его уже не трясёт в лихорадке, как поначалу, и из последствий таких снов только неприятное пробуждение — словно ты падаешь, в груди жжение и какое-то время совсем не хватает сил, чтобы сделать вдох-выдох. Он заставляет себя сосчитать до пяти, потом ещё раз, и воздух понемногу начинает возвращаться в лёгкие. Он привык. Человек ко всему привыкает.

Это началось с самого их прибытия, в первую же ночь. Он проснулся в холодном поту, запутавшись в простыне и одеяле, и ещё долго сидел во тьме, боясь снова закрыть глаза, пока Марк гладил его по спине и шептал какие-то слова. Сейчас Ёндже уже совершенно не помнит какие, тогда ему достаточно было слышать его голос, чувствовать его тепло рядом и знать, что если захочет, он может сжать ладонь Марка своей и тут же последует ответное пожатие. Этого было достаточно, чтобы дышать, чтобы не бояться закрывать и открывать глаза каждый день, чтобы жить.

— Доброе утро. Сейчас 7:00 утра, наступил ещё один прекрасный день.

Какое-то время после пробуждения Ёндже лежит, ощущая как всё больше замерзают пальцы ног, потому что с них сползло одеяло, и слушает возню собак на полу. После — объявление по станции наконец сообщает дату и время приятным безэмоциональным голосом. Он щурится от рези в глазах, когда система освещения начинает наращивать обороты. Потом из динамиков, встроенных по всей станции, раздаётся первый аккорд. Этот день начинается с U2. Боно поёт о ещё одном прекрасном дне, который наступил. Или уже был? Ёндже всё чаще теряет счёт времени. Иногда он любит подпевать, но не сегодня. В такие дни он не хочет говорить, не может. Сегодня день, когда он снова умер, сегодня плохой день. 

Он лежит ещё две песни, смотрит на белые потолочные панели, подсвеченные холодным светом, и только жалобное подвывание Коко и вторящий ей Майло заставляют его подумать, что нужно выбраться из постели. Ёндже говорит себе это раз, два, три, десять. Голоса в динамиках тревожат его, в их словах кажется что-то простое и близкое, про чувства, что в сердце каждого, про то из чего и сделан человек, но Ёндже совсем не понимает. Он не может понять, как заставить себя пошевелить ногой, чтобы поправить одеяло, как заставить себя встать и заняться тем, чем должен. Наверное, ему хотелось бы понимать, возможно, Ёндже хотелось бы даже чувствовать.

Через несколько песен в динамиках Тейлор Свифт, её голос гулко отдаётся во всех помещениях станции, возвращая в Нью-Йорк, в день, когда они впервые встретились с Марком. 

— Это чушь, а не научное обоснование! Никто в здравом уме не будет использовать цианобактерии. Где вы нахватались этих допотопных теорий? 

Бэмбэм смотрит на только что пролетевший над его головой планшет с их презентацией и только пожимает плечами. За это Ёндже так он и нравится, с какими бы проблемами они не сталкивались, он всегда вежлив и приветлив, оборачивая всё в шутку. Злиться на него совершенно невозможно, но Марк как-то смог. Невероятно.

— Но при создания достаточной для фотосинтеза среды… — он набирается смелости заговорить, и впервые они с Марком встречаются взглядами. У Ёндже сердце часто колотится от волнения, спорить в присутствии нескольких сотен людей, большинство из которых старше и опытнее тебя, — это совсем не его. Но он хочет защитить Бэмбэма, беря огонь на себя, исследование-то большей частью его, Ёндже, идея. 

— Вы думаете, что вам это дадут провернуть в условиях данного региона? Да проще засадить яблонями Марс или прогуляться по Венере без скафандра, там хотя бы нет стреляющих в вас повстанцев. — Марк не язвит, а правда не верит в их проект. И это обиднее всего. 

— Создание локальных биологических оазисов на Земле — это не колонизация космоса, — у Ёндже крепнет голос. Бессонные ночи в комнате студенческого общежития, когда они собирали с Бэмбэмом материалы, а Югём терпел, устало накрываясь одеялом с головой, чтобы уснуть, пока не выдержал и не стал помогать им с докладом, четырнадцатичасовой перелёт, джетлаг, невкусный гостиничный завтрак и волнение — всё это творит с неуверенностью Ёндже в себе чудеса. — Это не более сложная задача, чем спасение уже существующих экосистем. При должных вложениях и разработке продуманной поддерживающей политики от местных властей это вполне осуществимо.

Их проект, конечно, ничего не получил. И Ёндже даже не был удивлён в итоге. Само то, что они попали на эту конференцию и смогли выступить, было вершиной того, о чём он мечтал, поступая на биологический. Но гложущее изнутри чувство, что всегда можно лучше, совершеннее, убедительнее, подобрать правильнее слова, найти удачнее доказательства, провести успешнее эксперименты, набраться смелости выступить самому — всё это осталось.

Всю неделю, что он провёл в Нью-Йорке, шёл дождь — идеально отражало его настроение, но хоть кофе в его стакане по утрам был ещё настоящим, молотым, из кофейни на углу. Там они ещё раз столкнулись с Марком, но он даже не сделал вид, что узнал их. Тогда-то Ёндже и понял, что главное, что он узнал на этой конференции, не только как уворачиваться от летящих тебе в голову тяжёлых предметов, но и как красив Марк, даже когда злится и что сам он, Ёндже, оказывается, может влюбиться с первого взгляда. 

За окном станции сейчас также сумрачно. Серо-бурая хмарь клубится низким куполом и как будто вот-вот разродится дождём. Ёндже проводит рукой по лицу, словно стряхивая с себя все эти мысли и воспоминания, и наконец выбирается из под одеяла. Собаки терпеливо ждут из ванной, а потом следуют за каждым его шагом, радостно помахивая хвостами. Майло успевает убежать вперёд и вернуться раз пять, пока они доходят до кухни, но Коко всё время вертится в ногах. С собаками проще, с собаками хорошо, Ёндже очень им рад — он помнит, что это чувство так называется. С ними можно говорить, а можно молчать, можно погладить и поиграть, а можно предоставить самим себе и они найдут чем заняться. Хорошо, что их двое, хорошо,что Марк его уговорил. 

Мысль о Марке в этот раз вызывает улыбку. На кухонном столе Ёндже находит взглядом чашку с остатками того, что они называют здесь кофе, и трогает её холодный бок. Она уже давно остыла, но всё равно это напоминание важно иметь, видеть, ощущать, как вещественное доказательство того, что Марк и правда есть. 

Ёндже нажимает на одну из сенсорных кнопок кухонной панели и ждёт пока из суб-порошка и воды ему приготовится новая порция этой коричневой отравы, а чашку Марка пока разогревает в тепловом шкафу. Видеть её необходимо, осязать тем более, но только не такой холодной и давно забытой. Если она тёплая, это как будто с ухода Марка прошло немного — пара часов. 

После завтрака жизнь превращается в хорошо отлаженный механизм. И это к лучшему, у него нет времени ни думать, ни чувствовать. Или не чувствовать. Или думать о том, что он чувствует, или не чувствует, или не почувствует уже никогда. Он обходит станцию, строго следуя протоколу, проверяет работу всех систем жизнеобеспечения и функционирование внешних модулей, вызывает на рабочей панели в комнате управления один экран за другим, сверяясь с контрольными значениями. Раньше этим занимался Джебом. Но Джебома здесь больше нет. Теперь в забитой от потолка до пола аппаратурой комнате ему самому приходится разбираться с тем, что в рабочем состоянии — горит немигающим зелёным светом, что требует внимания или ремонта — оранжевый свет, или вышло из строя — красный. На всё это у Ёндже уходит несколько часов, а после полудня всё его время отдано лаборатории. 

Собаки начинают тявкать, если он забывает поесть в нужное по распорядку дня время — это работа Марка. Точнее его забота о Ёндже, который часто увлекался работой так, что забывал обо всём. Голоса собак - напоминание, что он не совсем один. После ужина Ёндже находит в себе силы заговорить, он садится на корточки перед Коко и гладит её по голове.

— Коко-я, сегодня я был плохим хозяином, прости меня. 

Майло тут же пытается получить свою порцию ласки, подлезая под руку и тыкаясь лбом в запястье, в локоть и везде, где может дотянуться.

— Да-да-да, тебя я тоже люблю.. — Ёндже осекается на этом слове. Прикусывает губу и считает до пяти несколько раз, пока дыхание снова выравнивается. Он справляется, он привык.

Заснуть сразу ему теперь не удастся, это он уже проходил не раз. Он забирается в кровать, затаскивает к себе собак, садится, оперевшись спиной о стену, и подтягивает ноги к груди. Обнимая колени и завернувшись в их с Марком большое одеяло, Ёндже открывает папку с архивом видео на комнатном видеомониторе. Файл с датой их первой встречи горит в списке первым, столько раз он его пересматривал, но сейчас не готов снова переживать ту бурю чувств, которые вызвал в нём Марк, уже тогда имевший имя в научных кругах не только за свою любовь бросать в людей тяжёлые предметы, но и за успешные проекты по изменению климата, которые доказывали невозможное. Невероятное. Марк сам был невероятным.

Ёндже зажимает рот рукой, ему хочется ударить себя по губам, хотя он даже не сказал это слово “был” вслух. Из динамиков о летней печали поёт Лана Дель Рей, и он находит другую папку. В ней совсем короткое видео, ни научных конференций, ни докладов, десяток минут о том, как они встретились второй раз. Было лето, любительская съемка на экшн-камеру, всё в кадре подрагивает и периодически становится сплошным смазанным пятном, слышны завывания ветра и звук удаляющегося вертолёта. Мир тогда уже сошёл с ума, а Ёндже всё ещё верил, что можно заниматься исследованием королевских пингвинов в Антарктиде, привязываясь к ним и давая имена.

Джексон крепко обнимает его при встрече, и тут же Ёндже видит Марка, который стоит за спиной Джексона. На кончиках его ресниц инеем, искрящимся в солнечных лучах, оседает мороз. Этот мороз словно проникает в Ёндже, сквозь все слои термобелья, теплых свитеров, комбинезона и куртки тогда и сквозь все прошедшие годы сейчас. Его словно выворачивают всего наизнанку и посыпают сверху ледяной стружкой, всего его знобит и ломает, а воздуха в лёгких не хватает.

— Ты опять даёшь им имена! — обвиняюще заключает тем временем Джексон на экране, читая чип на только что помеченном Ёндже пингвине. — Джексон? Серьёзно?

— Я скучал, — оправдывался Ёндже. — Есть ещё Югём. И Бэмбэм. 

— Ну хорошо ещё, что не как в тот раз, когда ты хотел назвать в мою честь новый штамм птичьего гриппа, — Джексон кажется серьёзным, но Ёндже видит, что он готов расхохотаться, так подставляя его перед гостем. Несмотря на тридцатиградусный мороз, щеки Ёндже заливает жаркий румянец, он пытается сказать что-то в своё оправдание, но слишком поздно.

— Смотри, а самого красивого он назвал Марком! — орёт Джексон и сдаёт его с головой. Щеки Ёндже уже пылают, но Марк только смеётся на это. Изо рта у него вырываются облачка пара, а смех у него высокий и громкий, но Ёндже очень нравится этот смех.

— Бэмбэм в Монголии, мы виделись месяца два назад. Хотел извиниться за прошлый раз. У меня не входит в правило кидаться планшетами в незнакомых, — говорит ему Марк. Голос у него напротив хрипловатый и тихий, так что Ёндже застывает с протянутой в ответ на его приветствие рукой, очень хочется ещё услышать звучание этого голоса. И лучше всего, когда Марк обращается так к нему. — Очень рад новой встрече, Ёндже. 

— Только в знакомых, — бормочет себе под нос Джексон, отвлекаясь от пингвинов и проходя мимо них к горе доставленных с ними контейнеров, которые виднеются вдалеке.

— Эй, — кричит ему в спину Марк. И Ёндже решает, что готов слушать такие препирательства бесконечно. Тогда он ещё не знает, что такая возможность ему представится. Но в рамках человеческого века слово “бесконечно” довольно условно.

**50 дней без происшествий**

Сегодня он просыпается среди ночи, но не от кошмара, а от бессоницы. И это немногим лучше. Ёндже лежит, вглядываясь в тени на потолке, прислушиваясь, вокруг тишина. Из лабораторных и рабочих отсеков станции слышно ровное гудение аппаратуры и больше ничего. Он вспоминает — в Антарктиде было также. Под тихий стрёкот электрических ламп под потолком они подолгу сидели вдвоём в ночи, рассказывая каждый про свои исследования. Ёндже заканчивал статью для научного журнала, Марк что-то там измерял в движениях ветров на полюсе и в морских течениях. Марк рассказывал про угол наклона земной оси и его смещение, про то, как это влияет на всё происходящее, а Ёндже про очистные заградительные дамбы у побережья Юго-Восточной Азии, про гибель целых популяций из-за слишком резко меняющихся условий среды. Тогда он об этом не думал, но очень ясно понял сейчас — они выбрали своей жизнью науку, а в итоге пытались спасти мир.

— Доброе утро. Сейчас 7:00 утра, наступил ещё один прекрасный день.

Интерком станции разрывается входящим сообщением, когда Ёндже почти заканчивает завтрак, а из динамиков доносится голос Джона Бон Джови поющего о том, что он просто хочет жить, пока жив. За окном снова серо и безнадёжно, небо лежит почти на вершине недалёких холмов, еда от этого вида в окне кухонного отсека не лезет в горло, и Ёндже подташнивает, но он знает, что должен есть, чтобы быть здесь, когда Марк вернётся. Ёндже хочет жить, чтобы дождаться Марка. И он ест. При звуке входящего сигнала сердце в груди на минуту замирает, обрывается и проваливается в беспросветную черноту — отчаяния, страха и надежды. Он не знает, что из этого хуже, и несмело идёт на тихое монотонное пищание. Собаки несутся следом за ним, опережают и первыми врываются в комнату управления.

На центральном пульте, где расположены средства связи, мигает красным одно непрочитанное сообщение. Раньше у них у каждого были планшеты управления, но они уже давно вышли из строя, теперь всю коммуникацию можно осуществлять только отсюда. Ёндже садится в кресло, отталкивая морды лезущих к нему собак, и нажимает на круг с цифрой один. Сообщение голосовое, он слышит хриплый, словно простуженный, такой родной голос Джексона. 

— Ёндже, как ты? Нормально? Я покидаю девяносто третью, здесь Марка нет. Как мы и думали, он скорее направился к седьмой через дальний хребет. Я осмотрел здесь всё на предмет неисправностей, но система функционирует в штатном режиме, отклонений не замечено, программа работает в графике, даже с опережением, я видел солнце, ты не поверишь, видел солнце! 

— Нормально, — отвечает Ёндже на вопрос Джексона, хотя тот и не услышит. Но возможно для него важнее проговорить это, чтобы услышать самому. — Всё нормально. 

Ещё несколько месяцев назад новость про солнце у девяносто третьей вызвала бы у всех, каждого из них, ликование. Возможно, да нет — точно, они закатили бы вечеринку, залезли бы в запрещённые по протоколу контейнеры с алкоголем и не сублимированными продуктами, слушали бы музыку до утра, и не этот унылый ретро-плейлист начала века, который он уже не может слышать, а что-то на выбор самого Джексона, может быть даже Бэмбэма или Югёма. Но сейчас эту радость Ёндже может разделить только со скулящими у его ног собаками. И сейчас она уже как будто не такая и радость. Потому что у радости тоже есть выдержка, как у вина, подходящий повод и в конце концов срок годности. 

То ли сообщение битое, то ли опять перебои в энергоблоке, потому что мигает свет, и голос Джексона прерывается, шипит словно помехи, пока не выправляется и не продолжает:

— ...возвращаюсь, буду через три дня, собирается буря в долине у тебя, переждать бы. Скоро увидимся.

Ёндже не помнит точно когда, но Джексон появился в его жизни и остался навсегда. Навсегда тоже понятие для человеческих отношений вполне конечное. Он находил его в самых отдалённых и изолированных уголках света, будь то Антарктида, джунгли Амазонии или степи Монголии, и Ёндже никогда не был готов к его появлению и к вестям, которые он приносил, от которых Ёндже и бежал. Джексон знал всё и всех. Часто Ёндже не помнил — знал ли он их до него или уже после, Джексон — это константа, точка отсчета в системе координат, в которых Ёндже привык существовать. А для Джексона этой константой в миссии стали они, он уходил, но возвращался. Всегда. Возвращаются обычно домой, к семье, их всех Джексон называл своей семьёй. Сейчас от неё остался только Ёндже.

Он закрывает лицо руками, трёт сильно, надавливая краем ладони на глаза и смаргивая выступающие помимо его воли слёзы. Это не печаль, не отчаяние, не боль утраты, это выгрызающее всё в нём чувство собственного бессилия.

В ногах у Ёндже поскуливает Майло, как будто знает, что речь до этого шла о его хозяине, как будто разделяет мысли и тревоги с человеком рядом с собой. Ёндже наклоняется, чтобы погладить его тёплый лоб, и Майло счастливо виляет хвостом, вызывая у Коко приступ ревности, она тявкает, и уже на два голоса они зовут Ёндже.

Он улыбается, вспоминая как обычно в таких случаях они смеялись над соревнующимися за их внимание собаками вместе с Марком, а потом тот целовал его или утыкался носом за ухом, проводя губами по линии роста волос и шепча какие-то дурацкие, но милые глупости. У Ёндже от этого мурашками покрывалась кожа на загривке, на шее и даже на плечах, ему хотелось обнять Марка покрепче, хотя куда уже было — они и так словно срастались, путаясь в прикосновения и ласках. 

По завершении передачи сообщения из динамиков снова доносится музыка, это опять Лана Дель Рей, на этот раз поющая о рае. Воздуха начинает не хватать от слов её песни, пробивающихся в его сознание, и он несколько раз привычно считает до пяти, ждёт пока дыхание выровняется и открывает папку с личным видеоархивом, чтобы успокоиться. 

В третий раз они с Марком встречаются в Париже. Вся часть города севернее Сены уже на карантине, но мосты — последний аванпост, ещё держат остатки старой европейской столицы от падения. Ёндже сидит в самом конце огромной аудитории в Сорбонне, свет погашен, и на тёмной картинке видео он может различить только свой профиль. Камера принадлежит Бэмбэму, тот снимает все конференции, ну и заодно их самих — говорит, что, когда они станут именитыми светилами науки, продаст какой-нибудь киностудии для съёмок блокбастера и разбогатеет. 

Камеру поворачивают, и теперь становится чуть светлее, на огромном экране на противоположной стене один за другим сменяются слайды, содержание которых Ёндже тогда совсем не понравилось.

— …последние исследования показывают, что разрушение озонового слоя продолжается, несмотря на все меры, предпринимаемые объединённым экологическим правительством. Уже через несколько десятков лет мы можем столкнуться с ростом уровня радиации на...

Марк появляется под самый конец, в камере видно только край его плеча, но Ёндже прекрасно помнит всё в мельчайших деталях — он подсел на скамью рядом и молчал до тех пор, пока все уже не начали расходиться после выступления докладчика и сессии вопросов. Пахло старым деревом, пылью и бумагой, её ещё не запретили производить.

— Как же он нудит иногда, — это первое, что слышит Ёндже от Марка, и он вынужден с ним согласиться. Им Джебом кажется ему сначала удивительным занудой.

— А я только собаку хотел завести, — кажется невпопад отвечает Ёндже. И они оба хохочут, переглянувшись. Так громко, что собиравший свои вещи Джебом оборачивается на них. Марк кивает, словно они знакомы. Ёндже не выясняет подробностей, потому что Марк предлагает:

— С выбором собаки я могу помочь.

Но они не заводят тогда собаку. Они вообще не видятся три года.

**52 дня без происшествий**

К возвращению Джексона Ёндже готовится тщательно. Можно ли назвать это возвращением, если у человека вся жизнь в дороге. Джексон почти все время проводит между станциями, он лучший в поиске быстрых безопасных путей. Марк тоже иногда уходил, но с тех пор, как вверенная ему девяносто третья перешла на автономную работу, он остался на триста тридцать третьей с Ёндже. Конечно, по протоколу им нужно было разрешение Джебома, но связь не добивала так далеко от коммуникационных узлов, куда тот сейчас забрался. Ни у кого из оставшейся команды возражений не было, а другие законы в их мире больше не действовали.

К третьему дню Ёндже обходит всю станцию вдоль и поперёк, по всем показателям работа системы производится без нарушений, расчётное время в графике с минимальными отклонениями. Собаки снова его неотступные спутники, а из динамиков сегодня Тридцать секунд до Марса с их Красивой ложью, и Ёндже думает, что нельзя было выбрать лучше. 

Проверку восемьсот пятьдесят второй, где работали Джинён и Югём, Ёндже оставляет напоследок, как и триста тридцать третья, она создана не только для миссии, но и для исследований, и изначально они единая конструкция. Переход между ними сейчас заблокирован, ограничители по периметру горят красным, но это можно обойти ключом с аварийным кодом доступа. У Ёндже ключ есть — последнее, что оставил ему Марк перед уходом. 

На пороге герметичного хобота перехода Ёндже задерживается, прислушивется и проверяет показатели на панели рядом. Все данные в норме, и внутри царит абсолютная тишина.

— Вы останетесь здесь! — приказывает он Коко с Майло и решается открыть люк, только когда собаки скрываются за поворотом. И всё же сжимает ствол нейтрализатора на поясе. На всякий случай. 

Внутри всё так, как он оставил месяц назад. Экспериментальный отсек залит серой нейтрализационной массой. Она кристаллизуется наростами по контуру круглого люка, обступает стены и вентиляционные решётки вокруг, везде, словно это рукотворную лабораторию вписали в живую горную породу, а не наоборот. В потрескивающей и всё ещё немного коротящей разорванными проводами очистительной за стеклом рвано мигает свет, но там тоже никого. 

На восемьсот пятьдесят второй царит полутьма и холод, Ёндже идёт по аварийным красным огням, находя комнату управления. Здесь также от пола до потолка ящики с огоньками, панелями и кнопками. Многие уже погасли, или мигают сейчас упреждающим оранжевым и красным светом, или тускло-тускло пытаются пробиться словно издалека. Но им это не под силу. Он видит по показателям, что работа модулей системы по внешнему контуру стабильна и для всей их миссии — это самое главное, но сама восемьсот пятьдесят вторая больше не пригодна для жизни. 

На панели управления Ёндже вызывает меню видеонаблюдения. Из тридцати шести камер остались исправны двенадцать. В основном это коридоры и переход к триста тридцать третьей, сама комната управления и отсек с провизией и медикаментами. Почти все жилые помещения и лаборатория обесточены и законсервированы. Кроме самой дальней, откуда всё и началось. Там свой запасной генератор, и там всё ещё есть жизнь. Если кто-то позволит себе так её назвать. Ёндже видит, но не в силах смотреть. 

Он не так хорошо в этом разбирается, как Марк или Бэмбэм, но последний успел научить его кое-чему. Ёндже быстро стучит по экрану, вызывая всё новые и новые окна и выполняя комбинацию заученных команд. Когда уже все изображения гаснут, картинка всё ещё стоит у него перед глазами, так что он закрывает их и пару раз не глядя свайпает по экрану для выключения. И открывает, только когда слышит голос Бэмбэма, понимая, что случайно активировал какое-то видео из архива.

— Так делать нельзя, но исключительно потому, что сил нет смотреть на вас с Марком, можно, — оправдывается, кажется, больше перед Джебомом, чем перед собой, Бэмбэм. — Поимейте совесть, отключайте свою комнату хотя бы от общей сети.

— А они отключают, — тихо замечает Джебом, но его особо никто не слушает. 

— Не нравится, не смотри, — смеётся Марк, на лице Джебома выражение самой смиренной печали и отстранённости. К этому моменту он уже перестал пытаться их всех загнать в рамки только одного протокола. То ли устал бороться с неизбежным, то ли понял, что они справляются с миссией и без этого, то ли сам начал получать удовольствие от процесса.

— Это моя работа, — захлёбывается возмущением Бэмбэм. — Тогда вообще камеру отключайте. Вот, так и так это делается, пара кликов. 

— Твоя работа за давлением следить и пробы в атмосфере снимать, а не за командой шпионить, — вмешивается Джинён. — Вот бери пример с Джебома, он тоже за видеонаблюдение отвечает, но смотрит и не выступает. 

— Да ладно, вам что, жалко что ли, — Вступается за лучшего друга Югём. — Бэм же о вашей частной жизни беспокоится. А Джебом не жалуется, просто потому что тут нет кабельного, что ещё остаётся делать 

Щеки Ёндже горят, и он прячет лицо в ладонях, а взрыв хохота вокруг такой громкий, что кажется стены трясутся, хотя станция стоит надежно, сотни землетрясений за столько лет не смогли ей навредить. Сам Ёндже смеётся громче всех, особенно когда Марк ерошит ему волосы и притягивает к себе. На их смех приходит Джексон. Он стоит в дверях и качает головой, словно осуждает всё происходящее, но на самом деле хотел бы принимать самое непосредственное участие. Просто так сложилось, что ему пришлось опять копаться с техникой в транспортном отсеке, — до отправления Джебома и Бэмбэма остаются считанные часы.

— Ну что, мы едем или нет? — спрашивает Джексон, дождавшись, пока все успокоятся.

Молчание повисает всего на мгновение, а потом все как ни в чем не бывало продолжают заниматься своими делами.

— Я заканчиваю с отчётом, — кивает Джебом. — Если всё готово, то можем выдвигаться через час.

Это всё было в этой же комнате. Уже почти год назад как, но Ёндже кажется, будто бы вчера. 

Он нажимает ещё пару раз на панель управления, гасит все экраны и уходит. Здесь нет света, нет осточертевшей музыки из динамиков, нет собак, постоянно следующих за тобой. Здесь больше нет ничего живого. И Ёндже отгоняет от себя мысль, что, возможно, именно здесь ему самое место. 

Сначала накатывает удушье, плотное, вязкое, оно заставляет биться в панике, но его крепко держат изрытые язвами руки, десятки их, они сжимаются на горле, царапают и давят всё сильнее, а потом его кожу и плоть раздирают зубами. Он пытается хватать воздух ртом, но его нет. Рук всё больше, и ему всё больнее, до рези в груди, так что ноги подкашиваются, его тянут на землю и погребают под собой. Должно быть больно, но боли нет, он переживает это всё, но ничего не чувствует. Тьма обступает всё ближе, из неё не выбраться, пока его запястья не касаются чьи-то тёплые пальцы, аккуратно, почти нежно обхватывают и тянут на свет. 

Ёндже снова проваливается в этот кошмарный сон. И сегодня он его помнит. Во всех мельчайших деталях от сладковатого запаха гниющей плоти и собственных окровавленных рук до пробирающего по позвоночнику холодного пота. И лучше всего он помнит уже привычное и ставшее частью его чувство, последнее, что в нём осталось, — абсолютной собственной беспомощности. Ещё он помнит то, как крепко Марк сжимает его запястье, как тянет на себя, и только это помогает Ёндже не закричать от страха и ужаса, не броситься убегать от кошмара. Но сейчас они забрались так далеко, что бежать уже больше некуда.

Эпидемия началась внезапно. Но совсем не так, как это представляли в фантастике, как показывали в фильмах или описывали в книгах. Вирус, превращающий людей в чудовищ, жаждущих человеческой плоти, распространялся не активнее гриппа. Человечество успело локализовать очаги, закрыть города на карантин, научилось определять симптомы, выделило штаммы вируса, классифицировало его и начало создавать прототип вакцины, которая запускала процесс в клетках вспять. 

На это ушёл не год, не два, не десять, но люди научились жить и с такой напастью, приспособились. Человек ко всему привыкает. Ёндже бежит так далеко, как может — ищет новые неосвоенные земли, куда со временем и его стараниями в том числе перемещаются новые центры обитания человечества, но с тем, от чего так пытается скрыться, он сталкивается там, где ждёт меньше всего — в родном Сеуле. После того случая у него остался шрам от зубов в изгибе между шеей и плечом и иммунитет к вирусу.

— Я теперь один из заражённых? — это первое, что он спрашивает, открыв глаза, и пытается сфокусировать взгляд на том, кто склоняется над ним. Кто бы это ни был, тот отрицательно качает головой. — Значит у меня иммунитет?

— Иммунитет сказки для репортёров и успокоения совести политиков. Я верю, что тебе помогла вакцина. Та, которой как бы пока нет. — голос Марка совсем тихий, но Ёндже узнает его из тысяч. Он слышал этот голос столько раз во всех уголках мира, а чаще всего у себя в сердце.

— Как ты достал лекарство? — В его палате белый потолок и белые стены, такие белые-белые, что сводит зубы. Но за окном мягкое осеннее солнце, тёплое и жёлтое в лазурных небесах, и город облетает такими же жёлтыми листьями, Марк сидит рядом с постелью Ёндже и ни на день не отпускает его руку, пока тот приходит в себя. 

— Это всё Джебом. Он учился вместе с кем-то из разработчиков. 

— Я ему теперь обязан жизнью, — говорит Ёндже, а про себя думает, что всё слишком запуталось. Когда он видел Джебома в последний раз, то сказал, что скорее умрёт, чем согласится участвовать в его миссии. Возможно иногда Вселенная слушает нас слишком внимательно.

Марк молчит и улыбается. Гладит Ёндже по волосам. Солнце преломляется в стоящем на столике в изголовье стакане с водой и отбрасывает на его лицо радужные блики, они рисуют причудливый узор, и это так невыносимо красиво, что Ёндже хочется протянуть руку и коснуться их пальцами. Но он не решается. А в большей степени просто не может — сильно ослаб.

— Мы оба обязаны, — говорит Марк и легко пожимает ладонь Ёндже сам.

Когда они заводят собаку — Коко, ударяют первые морозы, но небо такое же высокое и яркое, только уже не в раме больничного окна, а у них над головой, пахнет жареными каштанами — в мире ещё полно красок и запахов, Ёндже глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает морозный воздух. Марк смеётся, наблюдая за бегающей вокруг них Коко, и этот смех отдаётся в Ёндже. Он видит мир вокруг, ощущает плечо Марка совсем рядом, и кажется, что всё наконец позади. А потом ему начинает не хватать воздуха. И Ёндже опять бежит, но кошмар следует за ним.

**54 дня без происшествий**

Огромная машина рычит мотором и горячо дышит, когда Джексон выглядывает из кабины и спрыгивает на пол в транспортном отсеке. Он стягивает капюшон, защитные очки и респираторную маску и сжимает Ёндже в крепких объятиях. Они долго стоят так, пока из динамиков надрывно дуэтом поют Леди Гага и Брэдли Купер, и Ёндже понимает, что понемногу его начинает отпускать, как всё время до этого он был словно натянутая струна, готовая лопнуть, а сейчас кто-то наконец ослабляет натяжение и он даже может спокойно вдохнуть. Джексон сжимает его ещё сильнее и наконец отстраняется, чтобы улыбнуться и измазать его лицо в пыли, сжимая щёки ладонями.

Это снова напоминает Антарктиду. И совсем немного степи Монголии, где они после встретились с Бэмбэмом. Хотя и в Монголии было что вспомнить, но не так много, как в Сахаре, конечно, когда, матерясь на трех или четырех известных ему языках и ещё на парочке диалектов, Джексон выкручивал руль раздолбанного джипа, уводя его по барханам в глубь необитаемой части пустыни, а Ёндже и Марк, накрытые брезентом и нещадно трясущиеся в кузове, поцеловались в первый раз. Где-то вдалеке была слышна автоматная очередь и шелест огромных лопастей тысяч ветровых установок у них над головой, которые их стараниями должны были превратить Сахару в цветущий зелёный рай. Марк признался, что был неправ относительно их старого студенческого проекта и сам же взялся помогать его осуществлять. Для Ёндже это было лучше признания в любви. И это всё было настолько фантастически нереальным, что в это можно было начать верить.

Рядом с Марком Ёндже начинал верить. В фантастическое. В нереальное. Возможно даже в самого себя. 

— Погода у тебя дрянь, — констатирует очевидное Джексон, выглядывая через окно в грязно-бурое бесконечное небо. На горизонте виднеются поднимаемые ветром плотные пылевые облака, и слышны монотонные завывания. Джексон добавляет, непонятно только про вой ветра или про Часы Колдплей в динамиках: — И саундтрэк надо сменить.

— Что же ты не привёз мне солнце с собой? И какой-нибудь новый хит? — непонятно откуда, но в Ёндже находятся силы шутить, и говорить, и даже улыбаться. Но не улыбаться при виде Джексона решительно и совершенно невозможно. Всегда так было. 

— Я тебе новые образцы привёз. Можешь закопаться по самые брови, исследуя свои колонии местных инфузорий. И только попробуй кого-то из этих уродливых микробов в честь меня назвать, знаю я тебя, — даже после всего случившегося, Джексон не забывает про миссию, в этом он весь — работа прежде всего. Также, как Ёндже весь в том, что и правда назвал некоторые свои открытия в их честь, в честь каждого, в его коллекции уже и Коко с Майло есть.

Джексон осунувшийся и запылённый с головы до ног, такой неуместный в стерильной чистоте неживой станции, такой необходимый всё ещё живому где-то глубоко внутри Ёндже. Он помогает стащить верхнюю защитную одежду и скидывает её в очиститель, они разберутся с этим потом.

— Голодный, готов тебя съесть! — Это всего лишь игра слов, и не сразу, но Ёндже всё же начинает смеяться, а потом ему вторит Джексон, и они уже хохочут, громко и надрывно, на грани истерики.

— Я скучаю, — отсмеявшись, тихо говорит Ёндже. — По тебе. И по солнцу.

Он не говорит по Марку, но это они оба знают и без слов.

— Жаль, что здесь нет пингвинов, чтобы назвать их в мою честь, а? С ними было веселее, чем с микробами. — Джексон обнимает Ёндже за плечи и они идут в жилую часть станции. Собаки, поскуливая, следуют за ними. — Рельеф между нами и девяносто третьей всё больше меняется, и буря уже пятая за месяц, похоже, что скоро и здесь начнётся.

Ёндже кивает, всё это очевидные истины — он и сам об этом знает. Ещё пара месяцев, и он действительно увидит солнце. Всё идёт по графику, всё так, как запланировано.

— Внешние системы не повреждены. Сбоя в работе не будет.

— Расскажешь мне, как всё случилось, — Джексон серьёзный и тихий, до прибытия сюда он видел его таким редко, но здесь — всё чаще, пока этот новый Джексон не вытесняет прежнего. Ёндже думает, что наверное и он сам теперь какой-то уже совсем другой человек, только совсем не заметил, как им стал. 

— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Только сначала поешь.

Тогда, если верить системе, пятьдесят четыре дня назад, завтрак готовит Джинён. У них всех отличное настроение: счётчик дней без происшествий подбирается к четырехзначной отметке, за чашкой кофе они рассчитывают, через сколько может прийти сигнал от Джебома с Бэмбэмом, и даже не допускают мысли, придёт ли он вообще. Джексон шлёт отчёты с седьмой станции — программа там, в начальной точке миссии, завершена, все мощности перекинуты на девяносто третью, следующая зона охвата больше ста тысяч километров и через полгода дойдёт очередь и до них — на триста тридцать третьей и восемьсот пятьдесят второй. Он обещает скоро вернуться и присылает фото пробивающихся через облака слабых солнечных лучей. Они все вчетвером склоняются над монитором, рассматривая это чудо, пока он не начинает мигать вслед за светом.

— Пора разобраться со сбоями в генераторе, — встаёт со своего места Марк.

— Я помогу, — вызывается Югём. — Всё равно без этого мы не сможем зарядить нормально дронов, чтобы взять образцы в атмосфере сегодня.

— Ну, оставляю вас развлекаться, — Джинён забирает чашку и уходит. Он уже который месяц любит запираться в лаборатории, никого не пуская. Ёндже интересно, что он исследует, но они все привыкли не лезть в работу друг друга, так что терпеливо ждёт, пока тот сам поделится. Он помнит их первую встречу, когда Джебом представил Джинёна и между прочим добавил “Кстати, это он сделал ту вакцину”. Ёндже теряет в первый момент дар речи, а Джинён заразительно улыбается, прикрывая рот рукой. Его хотелось расспросить о столь многом, но удалось лишь сказать простое “спасибо”.

Аварийный сигнал застигает Ёндже в теплице. Он проверяет систему ирригации и содержание кислорода в воздухе, когда раздаётся сирена, свет гаснет и начинает мигать тревожным красными всполохами. Это очень похоже на фантастические фильмы, которые они любили смотреть. Очень неосторожно с его стороны забыть про то, что он живёт в одном из них.

— Когда я оказался у перехода, Марк уже закрывал дверь. Он оставил ключ в разъеме, взял запас еды и лекарств и ушёл. Сказал, что в личных вещах Джинёна на седьмой есть прототип вакцины, которая спасла меня, и что он может успеть. Я… — сколько бы времени не прошло, говорить Ёндже об этом невыносимо, — …не знаю даже правда ли это, всё произошло мгновенно. 

— Как ты узнал, что внутри? — Джексон слушает внимательно, почти не перебивая, только под конец начинает задавать вопросы. 

— Из того, что успел сказать Марк. И по тому, что осталось с камер. Это вирус, Джинён обратился почти сразу, он оказался из первой группы риска — меньше трёх минут на мутацию. Он понял, что произошло, успел активировать аварийный протокол карантина, хотел заблокировать отсек с лабораторией. — Как бы Ёндже не пытался, не может забыть то, что было на записи. Сколько бы подобных случаев он не видел, даже испытав это всё на себе, он не может с этим ужиться. Но люди ко всему привыкают — нужно только время.

— А Югём с Марком? — Джексон кладёт руку ему на плечо, несильно сжимая, подбадривая.

— Были в энергоблоке, это гораздо ближе, поэтому они успели раньше, чем я. Югём… он заблокировал дверь одним из контейнеров. Из-за этого не удалось локализовать источник и пришлось закрывать почти весь исследовательский отсек и прилегающую жилую часть.

— Он нарушил протокол, — у Джексона глаза закрыты, и дышит он глубоко-глубоко, очевидно подавляя рвущиеся наружу слова или проклятия, хоть что-то, чтобы выпустить из себя злость. Эту его привычку Ёндже хорошо знает. 

— Он пытался спасти Джинёна. Каждый из нас сделал бы тоже самое, — говорит он тихо и сжимает руку Джексона у себя на плече в ответ. Иногда, чтобы выстоять, в жизни нужно совсем немного — почувствовать чьё-то рукопожатие. — Когда Югём оказался внутри, но стало очевидно, что уже поздно, Марк успел запустить систему нейтрализации. 

Джексон молчит очень долго, но Ёндже понимает, что он сердится не на его слова, не на нарушившего протокол Югёма, а на себя, что его не было здесь, что ничего не смог и не сможет уже сделать. Ёндже знает эту тихую бессильную ненависть к себе, он живёт с ней каждый день.

— Я хочу посмотреть записи, ты сказал есть записи, — Джексон оживает внезапно, словно если он узнает, всё ещё можно будет изменить, откатить, спасти. — Почему вообще произошла утечка?

— Точно не знаю. Джинён очевидно работал с вирусами, а потом что-то взорвалось. Что-то с оборудованием, сбой в подаче энергии, малая сейсмоактивность, в то утро опять были толчки, что угодно. Привычная уже нам мелочь, — пожимает плечами Ёндже.

— Но в жизни не бывает мелочей, — у Джексона лицо ещё более серое и осунувшееся, чем было, когда он только появился сегодня. И Ёндже ненавидит себя, потому что ничего не может сделать.

— Из-за активации Джинёном протокола даже с ключом дверь стало возможным открыть только когда карантин закончился, — в глазах опять темнеет, а воздух начинает со свистом уходить из лёгких. Ёндже почти захлёбывается воспоминаниями. — Я приходил туда каждый день, Джексон, каждый-каждый день. Я пытался взломать код, отжать её механически, разбить стекло, хоть что-то. И всё было напрасно. Я стучал в неё и стучал. Ничего. Я ничего не смог. Как всегда.

Какое-то время его крупно трясёт, и Джексон обнимает его и гладит по спине, а вокруг них крутятся собаки, тихо поскуливая. За последнее время они привыкли видеть Ёндже таким и, если бы не они, ему кажется, в какой-то день он остался бы там, у этой двери, и просто больше не встал, лежал и лежал, лежать так хорошо. Но собаки всегда были рядом, тыкались в его безвольно опущенные руки, лбами согревали лицо, прижатое к холодным решеткам обшивки на полу, звали и в конце концов вытаскивали обратно. За то, что его же ещё и пришлось успокаивать, Ёндже ненавидит себя ещё больше, но находит силы продолжить:

— Когда я всё-таки попал внутрь, часть систем ещё работала, в том числе видеонаблюдение, я успел увидеть то, что произошло и что тебе рассказал, но сейчас файлы памяти уже повреждены, энергоснабжение и управление частично нарушены, система обогрева и вентиляции пока держатся в аварийном режиме, но их не хватит надолго. Ты можешь посмотреть, если там что-то ещё осталось, я не разбираюсь в этом совсем, ты же знаешь, но, — Ёндже дышит уже ровнее, он прямо смотрит на Джексона и честно просит: — Джексон, не смотри.

Из динамиков всё ещё продолжается бесконечная кокофония, но Ёндже настолько плохо, что он уже не может понять, что это за песня. Джексон уходит молча.

**59 дней без происшествий**

Чтобы перебрать двигатель и закончить положенный после каждого перехода между станциями осмотр, уходит пять дней. Ёндже пытается это скрыть, но они оба знают, что он остаётся в транспортном отсеке и всячески отвлекает Джексона, растягивая это время. Каждую ночь они лежат в темноте и вспоминают все свои встречи по миру, шепчутся, словно их могут отругать родители, заставшие за ночными посиделками, иногда даже смеются, пока не засыпают. А потом система включает свое заученно-заунывное:

— Доброе утро. Сейчас 7:00 утра, наступил ещё один прекрасный день.

В первую же ночь после возвращения Джексон появляется в подсвеченном тусклым ночным освещением дверном проёме, стоит некоторое время молча, а потом спрашивает:

— Можно я сегодня останусь здесь? Не могу уснуть, — которую ночь почти не спит или проваливается в свои бесконечные кошмары Ёндже, давно нельзя сосчитать. Джексон приносит свой спальный мешок, старый-старый, Ёндже помнит его ещё по первым совместным экспедициям, знает все его заплатки и заедающую застежку, слышит её привычный треск, когда Джексон укладывается рядом с кроватью прямо на полу и успокаивает. — Не переживай, я привык, в дороге и не так спать приходилось.

Они лежат в ночной тишине, снова слышно гудение аппаратуры по всей станции, сначала ещё возятся разбуженные собаки, но потом и они затихают.

— Работает одиннадцать камер, всё, что за нейтрализационной массой, обесточено. Внутренняя память с видео именно этого дня повреждена, — говорит наконец Джексон, Ёндже ждёт этого, но не знает, что готов услышать. — Зато остался весь архив, я скачал его на резервный носитель на всякий случай и сделал бэкап всех систем.

— Спасибо, — это всё, что мог сделать Джексон, но ему важно сделать хоть что-то, а Ёндже благодарен уже за то, что он просто сейчас здесь. — Всем, что связано с системой, в основном занимался Марк, а до этого Джебом и Бэмбэм, я оказался совсем не готов.

— Никто из нас не был готов, Ёндже, хватит обвинять себя во всём, что происходит во Вселенной, — Джексон прав, он всегда прав, но признавать это, не значит принимать. — Хочешь, я завтра выключу музыку?

Ёндже пытался, но что-то случилось. Он выключал, но каждый день вместе с запуском системы оповещения перезагружался плейлист и всё начиналось снова. Может, потому что Бэмбэм что-то менял, когда пытался перенастроить эту доставшую их по утрам мотивационными лозунгами с земными датой и временем устаревшую на несколько десятков лет железяку. Может, из-за активации аварийного протокола. 

— Хочу. Я пытался, но что-то с настройками. Я сам попросил Марка его включить, а после аварии что-то слетело, и я пытался столько раз его остановить, чтобы не слушать и не вспоминать то утро. А потом перестал, — его голос уже хрипит с непривычки от того, сколько он сегодня говорит после бесконечных дней молчания. — Я больше не могу пытаться, я хочу хоть что-то сделать, хоть что-то смочь. 

— Сможешь обнять Марка, когда мы вернёмся, — то, насколько обыденно и уверенно говорит об этом Джексон, вызывает в Ёндже очередной приступ паники, он закрывает глаза из-за накатывающего удушья, делает пару вдохов и выдохов, считает про себя. И он не уверен, что сейчас кажется страшнее: то, что Джексон действительно верит в эти слова и дарит его сердцу, теплящемусь в груди ожиданием чуда, небольшую отсрочку, или собственный страх, что Джексон давно знает больше, чем сказал, что он нашёл Марка на девяносто третьей и что точно также пытается защитить его, как сам Ёндже пытается защитить Джексона, отключая камеру в лаборатории, где остались Джинён и Югём.

У Марка было дней десять, чтобы добраться до вакцины, инкубационный период у всех разный, но это максимум, о котором знал Ёндже. Да, сам вирус мутировал, и он даже не знает, что за штамм был у Джинёна в лаборатории, но до седьмой станции две недели пути. Ёндже, может, и верил в науку, но он не верил в чудеса. Люди сами выбирают, во что верить, но лучше ли уродливая правда, чем самая красивая ложь. Возможно, лучше что-то среднее, например, надежда.

— Сигнала до сих пор нет, Джексон. Ни от него, ни с Земли. Сколько мы ещё будем обманывать себя и друг друга и делать вид, что всё идёт по плану? — Ёндже говорит всё громче, раздосадованно и не столько зло, сколько обиженно. — Спутник связи сломался и Джебому с Бэмом пришлось запускать резервный с орбиты, хотя мы должны были сделать это дистанционно. Теперь мы даже не знаем, смогут ли они вернуться обратно или навсегда останутся дрейфовать в космосе, в этой чёртовой дыре на окраине почти неизученного межпланетного пространства. Всё по плану! Какой план, всё ломается, всё повреждено, да и мы больше не можем так, мы сами все поломаны. 

У Ёндже нет ответов, и он не ждёт их, он вытягивает руку и тянется в темноту. Раньше на этот его жест всегда отвечал Марк. И хотя Марка здесь сейчас нет, он чувствует ответное пожатие.

— Буду оставаться с тобой каждую ночь, пока я здесь, — только и отвечает Джексон. Он не добавляет ничего про остальное, но что можно сказать человеку в отчаянии. Особенно если ты сам на грани.

— Пожалуйста. Не знаю, как я буду спать после того, как ты уйдешь. Я больше не могу умирать каждую ночь.

— Это лучше, чем жить так, как мы, каждый день, разве нет?

После этих слов Ёндже зарывается лицом в подушку, его душит злость на себя, что он срывается на Джексона, который ни в чём не виноват и натерпелся не меньше, но тот только снова пожимает его руку и просит спать. И Ёндже спит. Наконец-то без снов.

— ...и сколько бы мы не отвоёвывали у океана, гор или пустынь, сколько бы не совершенствовали энергетику и переработку — ресурсы истощаются и изменения климата всё быстрее, а вирус мутирует, внезапных вспышек в зонах без карантина всё больше. Этому миру уже мало что может помочь. Не сегодня, но возможно уже завтра. Наша миссия — это надежда, не больше, — в переговорном зале космодрома в Вэньчане их семеро. Всего. Все молчат после слов Джебома какое-то время. Он, конечно любит красивые длиные речи, но истина в том, что он прав. — Возражения у кого-нибудь есть?

— Возражений нет, есть вопросы, — подаёт голос Марк.

Со своего места Ёндже видно только его профиль. Сколько бы он не смотрел, никак не может перестать думать — какой он красивый, и всегда следом, как так получилось, что Марк выбрал именно его. Он может вспомнить все эти маленькие шажочки — друг к другу. Когда их сводила судьба, случайность или со временем подсознательная потребность увидеться снова, как бы далеко не закидывала каждого работа, с чем бы они не сражались каждый в своём мире, в итоге всё равно оказывались на одной широте и долготе. Пока не поняли, что их координаты на карте — вместе. 

На слова Марка все согласно кивают, и Джебом приглашающе разводит руками.

— Давай уточним, — Марк откладывает планшет, на котором они только что смотрели презентацию, Ёндже знает этот азартный блеск в его глазах — он становится таким всегда, когда дело касается особенно нравящегося ему проекта. — Исключительно для протокола. Мы летим к самым границам солнечной системы. На экспериментальном реактивном двигателе, который отработает только в одну сторону. И если нас не размажет о какой-нибудь метеорит или астероид по дороге, то потом когда-нибудь мы возможно, только возможно, сможем выйти на орбиту Титана, чтобы новый корабль смог забрать нас обратно. И то при условии, что этот корабль к тому времени построят, потому что сейчас он находится в стадии “экспериментальной разработки”. А, да, и за это время мы должны будем превратить необитаемую ледяную глыбу с метановыми реками и озёрами в рай, пригодный для жизни людей.

— Ты забыл про то, что у нас не будет связи, — добавляет Джексон. — Ни с Землёй, ни хотя бы с одним из спутников на дальних орбитах. По крайней мере, первые несколько лет, пока строят новую станцию на Луне.

— И все критические ситуации нам придётся решать самим, — кивает Джинён. — Без хоть какой-то помощи.

— И если у нас закончится провизия, топливо, откажет что-то на одном из модулей станции, хоть что-то пойдёт не так, всё это ставит всю миссию под удар, — воодушевлённо продолжает Бэмбэм. — А у нас не будет обратного билета. Как и у всех шести миссий на Титан до нас.

— У космической программы освоения Титана и правда плохая история, — не отрицает известных всем фактов Джебом. — Но в этот раз всё иначе. На Титане, благодаря предыдущим миссиям, уже есть несколько обжитых станций, которые довольно долго работают над трансформацией местной атмосферы и добычей воды. Нам не придётся сражаться за выживание, и, благодаря навыкам, которыми владеете вы и не владели ваши предшественники, процесс не нужно будет запускать с нуля, только отладить и завершить.

— Но даже если допустить, что до успешного обратного запуска дойдёт и всё будет по плану, до этого мы сможем надеяться только на себя, — тихо говорит Ёндже. — Как и все те, кто пытались до нас. Мы летим к космическому склепу и надеемся стать первыми, кто уйдёт оттуда живым.

— Почему не Марс, — стонет Югём. — Он хоть не так далеко.

— Марс звучит отлично, можно сгонять на выходные, — смеётся Марк.

— Потому что колонизация Марса — это давно устаревшая или, как ты тогда сказал, допотопная теория, — не упускает возможности припомнить их первую встречу Ёндже и получает в ответ самую милую улыбку из всех, что есть в арсенале у Марка. В такие минуты хочется уподобиться ему и кинуть в него чем-нибудь тяжёлым.

Он так и делает, найдя в сумке настоящую роскошь — яблоко. Марк ловко его ловит и все смеются, кроме хмурого Джебома. Он ещё пытается тогда строить из себя главного по миссии, сохраняя серьёзность и строгое следование протоколу. С первым они справляются при первой же совместной попойке — ещё на Земле, второе корректирует космос. И все их дальнейшие попытки выжить в нём.

Только накануне того дня, когда ему снова предстоит уйти, Джексон побеждает заевший плейлист, и станция погружается в благословенную тишину. Ёндже сидит, прислонившись к плечу Джексона, который копается в настройках на пульте управления. В какой-то момент снова звучит музыка, и Ёндже вздрагивает, но Джексон успокаивающе трогает его за плечо:

— Одну песню. Нравится она мне очень.

Да, это хорошая, Ёндже помнит, Джексон часто её слушал. У Стефани Поэтри очень нежный приятный голос. “Люблю тебя 3000”, поётся в её песне. Ёндже закрывает глаза, их щиплет невыносимо. Вот он, край, дальше которого только белое и слепое, или непроглядная вязкая тьма. 

Он никогда не считал, сколько раз слышал от Марка эти слова. Начинаем ли мы ценить что-то, только это потеряв, Ёндже теперь знал точно. Ему тоже казалось, что он в раю, что это счастье будет навсегда — такое простое, близкое, доставшееся ему за что? Возможно за эти последние дни, недели, обернувшиеся адом, в котором он пребывал, возможно за всю жизнь, которая ему ещё предстоит. У всего есть своя цена.

Люблю тебя 3333 — позывной Ёндже. Когда Марк ещё работал на девяносто третьей и оставался там неделями или месяцами, они могли общаться только через голосовые сообщения по радио, другой вид связи здесь не работал. И каждое из них начиналось с этих слов, а потом Марк в шутку, а после уже и не в шутку, стал так называть его почти всегда. Когда целовал в уголок рта, переплетал их пальцы и лежал рядом в темноте, ища губами родинку в основании шеи, когда приносил еду, если Ёндже снова засиживался допоздна, когда гладил большим пальцем пульс на запястье, вызывая мурашки и дрожь с головы до ног, когда щекотал, пытаясь таким запрещённым приёмом выиграть в спорах, когда они сталкивались в коридоре, и буквально на секунду Марк прижимал ладонь к щеке Ёндже, улыбался и шёл дальше по своим делам, когда слушал его рассказы о том, какие новые виды простейших открыл сегодня Ёндже, или про то как он устал, или про то как опять проиграл Джексону в камень ножницы бумага на готовку завтрака. Все эти мелочи, всё это — Марк. В жизни не бывает мелочей. Марк слушал, говорил, обнимал, целовал, был рядом. Марк был.

Песня заканчивается, и на станции наконец царит тишина, но Ёндже кажется, что он всё ещё слышит голос, повторяющий эти слова у него в голове, или прямо в сердце, каждый день, снова и снова. Столько раз, что он сбился со счёта. Он закрывает глаза и зажимает уши руками. Но это не помогает.

**105 дней без происшествий**

Кошмары приходят так часто, что он боится спать. Ёндже и сейчас сидит на кухне, вглядываясь в линию неба. В изменяющейся атмосфере от седьмой и девяносто третьей тянет некое подобие облаков, которых раньше здесь не бывало, они всё чаще приходят на смену беспросветной бурой мгле, и с каждым днём она по утрам всё светлее. Ёндже знает, что эти отсветы — отражение далекого солнца, его единственный источник связи с прежним миром, который кажется настолько далёким, насколько он и есть на самом деле, недостижимым.

— Доброе утро. Сейчас 7:00 утра, наступил ещё один прекрасный день.

Известий от Джексона нет уже полтора месяца. Ёндже опознаёт дни по системе, для него всё время слилось в единый непрерывный поток — он плохо понимает где ночь, а где день, когда нужно идти в лабораторию, а когда спать, поэтому он всё чаще просто лежит. Собаки обычно возятся рядом на полу и хоть какое-то движение, которым они его тревожат, ещё помогает добираться до ванной или кухни и обратно.

Больше он не смотрит видео. Последней ему попалась запись уже отсюда, с Титана. 

— Как думаешь, это вирус превращает людей в таких монстров, или это уже заложено в наших генах и мы просто позволяем природе поправить то, что подавляется?

— Думал, что ты биологический закончил, а не философский, — улыбается через плечо Марк, который возится с Майло. Ёндже очень нравилось наблюдать за ним с собаками.

— Иногда я думаю про то, что вирус так “удачно” появился, когда численность Земли стала критической для выживания вида. Природа всегда найдёт способ скорректировать то, что неправильно, что вредно, — на записи Ёндже такой серьёзный и уже почти не улыбается. 

— Хочешь сказать, что вирус — это этакий борец со злом? И тут мы, человечество, выступаем в главной роли? — Не обращая внимания на рвущегося из рук Майло, Марк подходит к кровати, на которой сидит с планшетом Ёндже, и встаёт рядом.

— Не со злом. Ничто в природе не может быть злом. С тем, что нарушает равновесие. И в итоге — выживает всё равно сильнейший.

Марк улыбается и отпускает Майло, садится рядом и дальше камеру убирают, она успевает ещё заснять потолок и их смех, а потом не видно и не слышно ничего.

Эти видео теперь скорее бередят рану, которая наконец начала затягиваться. Именно в это Ёндже хочется верить. Он всё ждёт, когда же не выдержит и сломается окончательно, но выдерживает снова и снова. Возможно, он сильнее, чем думал, возможно, ломаться в нём уже нечему.

Первым сломается Майло. Не сразу Ёндже понимает, что чего-то не хватает. Коко неотступно следует за ним, но Майло он не видит уже несколько дней. Для собаки, бывшей как его тень — это не нормально. Он бредёт по станции в поисках и находит Майло в транспортном отсеке. Именно здесь он видел в последний раз Джексона, а до этого Марка. У Майло холодный лоб и все его сенсорные экраны погасли. Он стоит неподвижно и под его пластиковыми боками нет привычного тихого жужжания, не раздаётся лай из его встроенного динамика. 

Ничто до этого не бьёт так сильно. Ёндже опускается на колени рядом с недвижимым роботом-собакой и пытается вскрыть его головной отсек. Этим всегда занимался Марк, выбирал, настраивал, программировал, Ёндже просто говорил, какого пса он хочет. “Пусть он будет бестолковым, хватит нам одной много мнящей о себе псины”, стрельнул он взглядом в Коко, которая на это повернулась всем своим начищенным до блеска корпусом, а потом по-королевски удалилась в другую комнату, подальше от них. Это было ещё на Земле.

В голове у Майло платы и куча проводов, но Ёндже не имеет ни малейшего представления, что с этим всем делать, он без сил садится на пол и обнимает стоящую рядом Коко, зарываясь лицом в тепловой экран у неё на лбу. На сенсорной панели изображение забавной собачьей морды — белой и пушистой, она тявкает пару раз и виден нарисованный пиксельный язык. Ёндже сотрясается, вжимаясь в пластиковый корпус поскуливающего робота, когда через окно транспортного отсека пробивается один, неуверенный и неяркий луч света. Потом ещё и ещё, они ползут по полу, подбираясь всё ближе, и он неосознанно отодвигается, боясь попасть под них. Солнце выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы показаться из-за взвеси разреженного тумана.

Интерком станции разрывается входящим сообщением, и Ёндже вздрагивает весь от головы до ног, вся его кожа покрывается мурашками, и ему становится нечем дышать. Он закрывает глаза и считает. Долго-долго. До пяти, до десяти, до ста, до тысячи. Воздуха всё равно словно нет, хрипы, дрожь, темнота перед глазами и пищание сигнала бьётся сумасшедшим током крови в ушах. Он знает, что должен встать и пойти посмотреть что это: сообщение от Джексона, Джебом с Бэмбэмом, сигнал с Земли? Он знает, что должен сделать, но сколько бы он ни сделал, этого никогда не будет достаточно. Особенно ему самому.

С этим чувством бессилия, задушенным, но оставшимся с ним до самого конца, невозможно справиться, и Ёндже не делает то, что должен, он встаёт и подходит к наружной двери отсека. За окном он видит бурые бесконечные дюны, изрытые ломаными речными руслами, блестящими в лучах солнца. Он выжженный, как эта пустыня, и не знает — сможет ли снова стать живым. Но в том, что однажды, не сегодня, не завтра, и не через сто лет, но этот спутник Сатурна всё равно станет одним из новых вместилищ человечества, он уверен. Они изобретут новые корабли, проложат быстрые, короткие пути, освоят и заселят далёкие планеты, и, даже если что-то снова пойдёт не так во Вселенной, они продолжат движение вперёд, выживут, приспособятся, потому что в этом природа человека — человек ко всему привыкает. Пока есть надежда.


End file.
